To the End
by HeWhoWantsToKnow
Summary: An intruder has invaded Millenniums stronghold wanting to make a deal with a certain Major. How far are you willing to go to claim whats yours?How far to achieve your goals.Will you pursue them until death?Or until the end?
1. Chapter 1 Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing(although I do own hellsing merchandise :P )

If I receive positive feedback ill continue (it's my first attempt at fan fiction so go easy on me :)

The setting is a few years before the main Hellsing plot

Chapter 1: Awaken Stranger in the Night

South America

In the jungles of the Amazon

Pain.

That's all he could feel. Pain.

Excruciating pain.

Adolf Hoffman wasn't promised this.

He was promised bliss. A feeling of happiness which would last until eternity. Not this. Definitely not this.

As his entire body erupted into spasms he thought that he was being dragged into hell itself while an enormous rock was stuck in his throat. As he screamed and begged for death he thought of all the terrible deeds he had done in his life, of all the pain he had caused to countless men women and children.

And when the pain slowly retreated from his body he saw their faces, which sent down a feeling of despair down his spine. He then saw fire and scorched earth.

He knew where he was headed

"Test subject Adolf Hoffman failed to survive the injection of "her" blood.

Test 721 declared failed."

The blonde haired madman sadly declared.

"I'm sorry major" was all he could say.

As he laid down his tools he could only imagine the anger that was dwelling in his beloved major right now.

"FUCK" exclaimed the now furious commander of the Millennium Order.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK"

He began destroying his office which he would normally keep it perfect.

Thrashing around like a wild animal he couldn't think of anything else but what could have gone wrong. Ever since the disaster that had been Warsaw they had lost many research notes and experiments and the Doc wasn't able to replicate the same results he had back then

Then all of a sudden the good Doctor himself appeared. bloody mitts and all

"My good doctor, can you please explain to me what that was?" said the small rounded man with an obvious hint of anger in his voice"

"A failure major. an absolute failure" said the mad scientist while taking off his surgical gloves.

"And can you please explain to me WHY WAS IT A GODDAMN FAILURE??!!"

Screamed the now raging major.

"Because quite frankly we don't have the means to create a proper vampire" said the doctor in a matter of fact sort of voice

"and why would that be so?" said the major now more calmly

"because even though we have the materials necessary to make a vampire out of a non virgin host". Said the doctor.

"Why then were you able to before then?" asked the major now with his usual calmness in his voice.

"I wasn't"." My protégé was"

"Explain"

"Back the when we were creating vampires more smoothly my student Max Weis had found a stabilizer of sorts. A liquid made out of something I had never seen before.he said he found it when "a stranger came knocking". After that he went insane and we had to lock him up in an asylum. all that liquid was stored inside a box .he called it IN-SN. Kind of a stupid word pun if you ask me and.."

"And why haven't you been able to replicate the results ?"

"I used up the last batch when you insisted I turned those brothers into vampires major"

"I've been trying to recreate the stabilizer but to no avail" He said with a hint of a disappointment.

"So what your trying to say his" The Major said while cleaning his glasses." That unless we have more of this so called stabilizer we wont be able to create any more vampire?"

"I'm afraid so unless I can find some other way but I am afraid that will prove too hard and too time wasting for us to pursue"

The Major thought his options.

Use what vampires he had and carry out his plans? No.

He had about 600 vampires at his disposal. Too few to carry out his master plan.

Besides the number had to be symbolic. 1000 vampires. The army of the Millennium

Attempt to use the Captains werewolf blood and create an army of werewolves instead. Impossible. The Captain wasn't a pure monster like "Her" or Alucard so what success could he have from that?

As thoughts of war entered his mind, Schrödinger entered or rather appeared in his office

"Ah whats wrong Herr major having didn't sleep enough?" said the Nazi catboy playfully.

"Ha-Ha, hello there warrant officer so nice of you to drop by"

Schrodinger always brought a smile to the majors face. Maybe it was because he was always cheerful at the face of war and carnage or maybe it was because he was like pet.

Nevertheless he always enjoyed his company.

"SHCRODINGER!!" HOW DARE YOU COME HERE UNIVITED!! Screamed the Doc.

"Ah shut up old man I am everywhere and nowhere. I'm always uninvited" said Schrödinger cheerfully.

Despite their constant bickering, the Doc had a father son relationship that mostly relied on respect.

"Heh heh never mind that Doc come on in Schrödinger"

"No can do Major im here to tell you something"

"And what would that be?"

"That someone is here to see you"

"Hm?" Who could it be? Noone should know we are out here, he thought.

"And why is this intruder still alive?"

"How should I say this? Yeah well he kind of incacipated every soldier that tried to stop him" the catboy said delightfully.

"How is that possible?, he faced a horde of vampires and he still walks? Where is he?"

The Doctor said while fear was building up inside him.

"He's in the blimps main hall."

"Have you seen him?"

"Nope, I just heard about it from Rippie she came to me screaming I should get you down there immediately."

"Then what are we waiting for?!!?" The doctor said frantically rushing towards the door.

As they were walking down the main hallway the Major couldn't help but wonder who this person was.

As they entered they saw every single member of Millennium pointing their gun at the intruder. Rip Van Winkle was practically shaking with fear while Zorin had her scythe ready and the Captain …well he was just silent as usual.

"Who are you stranger? And why have you come here?"

As the Major spoke the stranger looked up at him.

He wasn't much to look at really. A moderate height man in his late 20's with a black overcoat and short brown hair with a Mediterranean complexion and a hooked nose.

But what captured the Majors gaze were his eyes. Eyes filled with sorrow. And rage. A terrifying and magnificent rage that would rival the Majors own insanity and pride.

"Well? Speak before I have you gunned down and feed your remains to my werwolves."

Spoke the Major.

"Gentlemen" the intruder spoke.

"I am going to make you an offer you cant possibly refuse."

Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2 Offer

Disclaimer: don't own Hellsing

Chapter 2:Offer

"An offer?" "What do you have to offer other than some fresh meat?" exclaimed the Major proudly. What could a such a simpleton have that could entice the Grand leader of Millennium?

The invader only responded with a sly grin, and then he raised his left hand, and in his palm a small vial. It contained a green substance which the Major couldn't identify…but the Doctor once he took notice of it started screaming at the to of his lungs.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE, LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS!!!!! ALL OF YOU DO IT NOW!!!! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT???!!!

And with a whisper he explained to the Major. "It's the stabilizer"

"How could he possess it?" asked the Major.

"I don't know but its best not to kill him before we find out"  
"Agreed"

All of a sudden the unexplained happened: the invader instantly appeared in front of them in the blink of an eye.

"Shall we?" he said plainly.

As they walked down to the main office, the Major couldn't help but notice. The shadows were in a way being absorbed by him rather than cast by him. He wondered if he was a monster as well.

As the reached the Majors office the Doc asked "How did you come across that substance."

"This little thing?" "Oh that's secret " he said with that same sly grin.

"And what would it cost for us to know this secret?" asked the Major

"Not much, just a small favor."

"How bout we skip all of this and just pry that information from you head" said the Doctor menacingly.

"Oh I wouldn't count on it, you see if you attempted to restrain me or experiment on me id have to kill you all, and what use are you to me dead?" the invader said with a hiss.

"First things first, who are you?" asked the Major in his calm voice which would have sent chills up the devils spine.

"My name is Cyris you will do well to remember it."

"Well then Cyris what do we need to purchase more of that substance you hold now in your hand?"

" I am willing to give you enough of this stuff to last you a life time, but in order to do that I need to go somewhere but I cant go there alone"

"Why? You got here quite no?"

"Its…complicated"

"What is?" asked the Major with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Many things. Anyway want I need is funding and a team to retrieve more of this substance and to find a little something along the way"

"Hm?" what could this man mean?

"And where do we need to go to do this task?"

"To the end of the world, Antarctica, the shit hole of all shit holes.

"And why should we trust you?" asked the Doc with menacing tone in his voice"

"Because without me all your plans come to a complete stop"

The major just sat there thinking what this man had said and he finally he reached a decision.

"Agreed"

And with that they shacked hands to seal the deal.

"Great we leave at dawn"

As Cyris left the room the Doc asked

"Why did you agree?"

"Because" "There is more to this than meets the eye"

"Before we join our guest I want to show you something" and the Doc drew from his robe a videotape.

As the video started to play the Major saw Cyris encountering the guard, and then something happened.

It appeared as if the shadows around him became tentacles and started dragging them and knocking them against the walls. The Major was amazed.

"I don't know what he is or what he wants but one thing is certain he is not human"

As Cyris was walking down the hall he thought:

"Everything is going according to plan, don't you think so?"

"_Oh yes everything is going EXACTLY according to plan"_

As he walked he saw one of the Majors lieutenants.

She had long black raven hair with a bluish tint to it, freckles and glosses, carrying a large musket with her.

When she noticed him she had her gun pointed at him immediately.

He didn't stop. But he did once he noticed something.

She was afraid. He could sense it. But he could also sense something else about her. Something he hadn't sensed n a long time.

"Kjana? He whispered.

End chapter 2

Dun dun dun

If I get atleast one review im continuing until the end.

If not I might delete it

Review please


End file.
